A Not so Normal Day
by SlippingHopes
Summary: Sasuke is sick of having normal days and when Itachi picks up on this, he hatches a plan to help out his little brother.How will Sasuke react to this? I wrote this awhile ago...sorry for anything you don't know... Aniki means older brother


So I decided to write an ItaSasu story for a friend of mine and now I have decided to share it with all of you!!

Is there a plot...hm...maybe if you look hard...very hard...

(AU: ItaSasu oneshot)

A Not so Normal Day

Itachi was sitting in the living room watching TV when Sasuke walked through the door and threw his back pack on the chair next to the couch where Itachi was sitting. With a sigh he flopped down next to his big brother.

"How was school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stared at the TV.

"Sasuke?"

"It was fine," Sasuke said in an agitated voice.

"Doesn't sound like it was fine."

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms, his eye fixed on the TV screen.

"What hap~"

"NOTHING!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi was taken aback at his little brother's outburst.

"Nothing?"

"YES! NOTHING! IT WAS JUST A NORMAL DAY!"

"Then why the shouting?" Itachi asked.

"Because nothing ever happens. Why can't I have just one day that isn't a typical day?!"

Itachi sighed and a smile tugged at his lips. He stood up and proceeded to walk away from his little brother.

"Where are you going, Aniki?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"To my room…," Itachi replied setting the bait.

Sasuke stood up and followed his Aniki (older brother) to his room-as he often did.

"Will you shut the door, please, Sasuke," Itachi asked in a normal tone.

Sasuke sighed and did as Itachi had asked. He walked over his brother's bed and sat down.

"So what did you today in school?"

"Not much really. Just took a few tests and helped Naruto out with homework, but other then that I spent the day dodging crazy women," Sasuke explained turning his brother's radio on heavy metal.

"Crazy women?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded as he returned to the bed.

"You know....Saukra, Ino,…that chick whose name I don't know…"

Itachi smiled as he turned on his computer.

"What are you doing, Aniki?" Sasuke asked looking over Itachi's shoulder.

"Checking something….Do you mind?"

"Oh…sorry…" Sasuke said returning to the bed.

After a short pause Sasuke asked, "Itachi…Are you looking up porn?"

Itachi sighed heavily and Sasuke smiled.

"No… little brother…" Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

With a sigh Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come look at the screen.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the computer. He glanced at the screen and the title aloud.

"The infinite guide on how to make a day exciting…ooookay…"

Itachi pointed to number 132.

Sasuke read it and blushed.

''_Have sex-it's the perfect way to spice up any day'.....Why is he showing this to me?'_

"....Okay…" Sasuke said sitting back down still blushing.

"What are you trying to imply?"

Itachi smiled and stood up.

"So, Sasuke….want to make this 'typical' day into an exciting one?" Itachi said advancing on the young Uchiha.

"A- Aniki…W-what are you~"

But before he could finish, a light kiss was placed on his lips by his Aniki.

Itachi pulled back and stared at his little brother.

"How about it… Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he began to undo his uke's pants.

Sasuke's breathing began to pick up speed as Itachi kissed his jaw line and unzip his jeans.

Itachi pushed Sasuke back and the teen laid on his back as Itachi began to kiss his neck and pull up the teen's shirt. Wanting to help, Sasuke's hands found the button of Itachi's pants.

"I take that as….a yes..," Itachi said slightly out of breath.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his seme's neck and allowed him to remove his clothing. Itachi kissed Sasuke's jaw…his neck…down…down he went.

Sasuke gasped and his seme's tongue tasted his throbbing member.

"I-Itachi…Pl-please…,"

Itachi smiled and wrapped his mouth around Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke moaned and squirmed as Itachi tasted his member.

Just before Sasuke released, Itachi left him. He gently pushed himself into his uke.

Sasuke clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a particularly loud moan, but Itachi pulled his hand away and the moan escaped unrestrained.

"Don't silence yourself…Sasuke..," Itachi said panting slightly.

"I-AH!-…I'm going to…cum…if you don't stop…," Sasuke moaned.

"But dear brother…why…would I want to stop…when we are having such a…good time…?" Itachi asked panting slightly heaver as he thrust himself into his uke.

Sasuke bit back another moan.

"I-Itachi…." Sasuke moaned his Aniki's name and Itachi placed another kiss on his lips.

"I-Itachi…"Sasuke moaned louder.

Itachi smiled as he thrust into his uke again and again.

"I…I can't!" Sasuke moaned pushing on Itachi's chest.

Itachi ignored the young Uchiha and instead pulled him onto his lap and licked his neck.

Sasuke moaned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

Itachi, seizing the opportunity to inflict pain, bit Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke screamed as his blood filled Itachi's mouth.

Itachi licked the wound as he thrust into Sasuke.

With a loud moan Sasuke came.

"Sasuke…I didn't say you could do that…now did I?"

Sasuke was suddenly fearful as he stared in Itachi's eyes.

Itachi thrust into Sasuke roughly and with a low "ngh" Itachi came in the young teen.

Sasuke fell on the bed and was shortly joined by Itachi.

It was dark by this time and the room was almost pitch black.

Sasuke was still bleeding but it was a slow dribble by now.

Sasuke closed his eyes and Itachi wrapped his arms gently around him.

Naturally Sasuke blushed as Itachi stroked his head. It wasn't long before Sasuke was lulled into a light sleep, but Itachi stayed awake and smiled at how he had accomplished what he had always intended to do… In short Itachi had planned out the entire day…

_**THE**_

_**END **_


End file.
